Catalyst Wiki
Welcome to the Catalyst Wiki This wiki is dedicated to the fledgling Catalyst game franchise, created by Alex Everett or "Sevrah" as well as the group Somberglow Studios , the first installment "Catalyst I: Flight of the Awakened" in development (since 2015) with an esimated release of early-mid 2018. Synopsis': 'Catalyst is a massive, narrative driven RPG taking place in a ravaged and lore-rich fantasy setting. It's the year 150AE and the land of Nyzuna is celebrating a century of peace. The surviving population is divided among four separate kingdoms, each residing behind a series of capital cities ruled by royal governments. You pick up the role of Sebu, an eager soon-to-be graduate of the local military, along with your older sister Amber and a close childhood friend. Main Site | YouTube | Previews | Voice Acting Recruitment | Kickstarter Backstory Overview “For millennia, the prime factions of the land have been standing together in defense of their world and their planet. Unspeakable horrors, known as the Aragych (or "Arra) have been waging unnumbered wars against the united defenders -- After a year-long conflict, the aggressors finally have been pushed back once and for all, and now the inhabitants of the world have been granted an era of peace.. It’s been over a hundred years, the wound inflicted upon the lands are finally healed; peace and order is restored as a new generation takes it’s freedom for granted. Unaware of the darkness buried in the past, they are now living the dream that their forefathers fought and bled for..” Unfortunately, this peace won’t last long.. In an insidious plot to destroy harmony and inflict chaos, a treacherous group simply named "The Federation" calls forth the ancient threat, re-awakening them from their deep hibernation and directing another invasion. The Aragych return once more, casting a new age of misery upon the land. A massive war is waged and before long the factions are nearly brought to the brink of extinction. All seems lost until a band of heroes emerge (The Iron Union), who seek to prevent this war, embark on a mission to locate 10 missing but extremely powerful champions (war veterans) who they believe could be the answer to all of this. Following endless death and destruction, it is your goal to reveal the truth behind the Federation’s deception and locate these 10 lost heroes. Can you do it before it’s too late? Features Here is a list of all currently-planned main features: * A massive, constantly evolving world | Explore the world of Nyzuna, the first continent featuring over 60 zones, 22 dungeons, 4 major cities, and more! * Choose your destiny | 10 well-designed and balanced character classes to play as overall. * Insanely fun battle system | Engaging and fun turn-based combat. Easy to learn -- difficult to master! * No force feeding | Enjoy an open-ended world, choose to follow the story line or branch off in your own direction. * Gripping Boss Fights | Engage in some of the most thrilling and strategic boss encounters you have ever seen * Immense and deep narrative | The world has an incredible amount of story and depth behind it, plenty of room for content updates and even sequels! * After-game content | Beat the game already? Don't worry, there's plenty of stuff to do after the main story has been completed! * Ingenuity System | Customize your class with the Ingenuity Tree, a comprehensive system connected to each class which allows you to freely and seamlessly personalize the game to your playstyle! * Latest and greatest | Future content releases, feature implementations, and smaller story-driven chapters are planned following release! Characters Sebu Sabersong - Confident but somewhat stubborn, Sebu is a young and headstrong Solyn. Wildly passionate and full of life, he will go to any length or do whatever it takes to make his impact on the world a positive one. He may not have any major strength, any particular talent or skill, but he has an unlimited potential within him, and an unmatched ability to master that potential. Sebu has a very strong bond with his older sister Amberly. Amber Sabersong - Well known for her fighting skills and sharp intelligence, Amberly is naturally gifted in almost every aspect of combat and graduated the military academy at the top of her class. She’s very elitist and has unmatched physical finesse, but rarely comes across like it due to her warm and caring personality. She has a very strong connection with her little brother, and always looks out for him as well as their childhood friend Rane. Rane Varachi - Typically preferring to work in the classroom over combat, Rane is less of a fighter and more of a tactician. He has been Sebu’s close friend ever since they were kids and shared many moments of their youth together. The time when Seb punched a bully senseless to the time when he cried over the loss of a dead pet as a child, Rane was there for all of it. Cascade Brizinski - Outgoing and a bit of a show off, Cascade met the main trio through their academy training and fit right in. He's noticeably egotistical and often gets into small feuds with people. He also has romantic interests with Amberly. Sevrah Winters - Met shortly after the Iron Departure, Sevrah is an adept and competent young fighter. He is the last surviving member of the Solace Elite Squad following the Arra invasion. After proving himself, he was given a permanent spot in Sebu’s party, persevering with them and eventually becoming a close ally. 'Trailers' Here is a list of all trailers for the game; both released and unreleased Trailers will be released progressively, over time during the (mainly later) development stages. * Announcement Trailer - Published January 20th, 2017 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkdEm6nRT1c&t=4s%7CDirect Link Trailer 2 - Published ??? - (Unreleased) Trailer 3 - Published ??? - (Unreleased) Theatrical Trailer - Published ??? - (Unreleased) Release Trailer - Published ??? - (Unreleased) Gameplay Previews Preview Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Factions